<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down the Rabbit Hole by PixieKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836822">Down the Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses'>PixieKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fred Weasley is the Mad Hatter, Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020, Halloween Costumes, Hermione is at the age of consent in the Uk, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Lime, Mild Smut, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is an Idiot, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Secret Relationship, Supportive Ginny Weasley, White Rabbit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the white rabbit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Fremione Costume Party</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to the creators of this fest. They are truly amazing people. I had so much fun with this prompt, and I owe everything to my amazing beta who shall remain nameless until reveals.</p>
<p>My prompt was: Alice in Wonderland.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hermione had never been one for Halloween until she’d come to Hogwarts. Her parents always viewed the holiday as an excuse to sell ridiculous amounts of sugar which always resulted in a series of anxious parents booking in appointments to fix their children’s cavities. They always allowed her to dress up but growing up without any friends had always made her reluctant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This year, however, was going to be different. Hermione was fed up of always being the one to excuse herself from the mad raucous parties held in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her being a prefect might also have something to do with it, too. Sitting on her bed, surrounded by a collection of her favourite children’s books, Hermione sighed as she tried to pick the right costume. None of these was right! Sure she could go as Matilda, but she was sixteen, not six, and other than Harry not many magical families knew who Matilda was. That led her to the only book left: Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even as a small child she had been fascinated by this tale. It had all seemed whimsical and magical, and even a little scary at times, but she’d fallen in love with Wonderland and all the wonderful characters. Hermione had often spent her time when visiting her grandparents looking for rabbit holes in the hopes that they might transport her somewhere new. A place where no-one would make fun of her wild unruly hair or her love of learning and simply love her and want to be friends. Unfortunately for her, her grandparents’ garden contained not a single rabbit hole, just a large vegetable garden that strangely made her think of Mr McGreggor’s garden from Peter Rabbit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been when she turned ten that Hermione had put away her storybooks, and had opted from then on to read non-fiction. The teasing and bullying she had endured at primary school had been the last straw. If she was to be taken seriously at all then obviously she would be like Mary Bennett and use her brain to make a name for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why she had let Ginny talk her into not only going to the school’s annual Halloween Party but to also join its planning committee, she didn’t know. It was probably because, unlike all the other members, she was the only one who was logical, level-headed, and didn’t take any crap from anyone. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her reflection in the small compact mirror her mother had given her before her fifteenth birthday last year. Dull, mousey-brown hair would not work. Alice was blonde with straight hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it was now or never. Stepping up to the large mirror Hermione picked up a bottle of Sleekeazy’s and applied it to her hair. Slowly and surely, her hair stopped looking like a frizzy bird’s nest and more like something she wished she could have every day. Long, bouncy curls swished around her shoulders. Smiling happily, she picked up her wand and cast a colour-changing charm on her hair. The blonde hair was certainly different but she quite liked it. Maybe she’d keep it. She’d have to ask Ginny and see what she had to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours to go. Hermione pulled on her outfit and checked her reflection one last time. Something was missing but she couldn’t put her finger on what. Sighing, she flounced over to her bed and picked up her treasured book, and began flipping through the pages. A Jabberwocky head? No, that was too brutal? A flamingo? Where would she find a flamingo at Hogwarts? What about a drink me potion? Eyes lighting up, she jumped up and ran over to her trunk. Pulling out her potions kit, she rummaged through the collection of potions she’d stored over the years. She put aside the tiny vial of Polyjuice aside with a shudder. Finally, she found it. A bottle of shrinking solution. Ripping up a piece of parchment she quickly scribbled Drink Me in her best handwriting and attached it to the bottle with a sticking charm. Now, how was she supposed to make herself bigger? Ah hah! Perfect. A loud knock on the door broke her concentration. Pocketing the items inside her crisp white pinafore, Hermione got to her feet and opened it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione, what are you still doing up here? Are you seriously studying for Potions right now? t’s Halloween! Everyone is already half-pissed and Fred and George are bouncing off the ceiling,” Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head at her friend in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione gaped at her friend’s costume. Clearly, she hadn’t received the same memo. Ginny was clad in the tightest bodysuit Hermione had ever seen. The shiny black material clung to every curve making Hermione feel childish next to her friend. Her make up was subtly making her dark brown eyes pop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ginny! You look amazing!” Hermione gushed in awe, as she watched Ginny walk around her room and sit on the end of her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks! Is it too much? I don’t want McGonagall to have kittens,” Ginny said giggling at her joke whilst Hermione rolled her eyes to hide her smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look incredible. Next to you, I feel stupid. I didn’t realise everyone was going to dress up so...provocatively,” Hermione replied trying to think of an appropriate word without hurting Ginny’s feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look great. The hair is a nice touch. Blonde suits you. Any lighter and you’d give Malfoy a run for his money,” Ginny commented twirling a strand of hair around her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Great Hall looked incredible if Hermione did say so, herself. Gone were the usual banners for each house floating from the ceiling, as were the standard banquets. In its place were half a dozen circular tables draped in thick black tablecloths with candles covering every surface giving off a warm orange light. Pumpkins floated from the ceiling sporting a variety of different expressions that morphed in time with people’s conversations. A large fountain of spiced cider stood amongst the heavily-laden buffet table towards the back of the dimly lit hall which Crabbe and Goyle had already discovered judging by the overflowing plates in their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wandering around the large hall, Hermione set about straightening table pieces and making sure that the younger ones were enjoying themselves. She didn’t know how Dumbledore had managed to snag the Weird Sisters for another year, but they were proving to be a massive hit. Grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice, Hermione joined the mass of students twirling and grinding in time to the music. Suddenly, Hermione saw a flash of white. Was that a rabbit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curious, Hermione pushed through the crowd as she scanned the floor looking for the animal. Was she finally going to get a chance to go to Wonderland? Frustrated that the mass of students was stopping her progress, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. Getting down on her hands and knees, Hermione crawled through the legs of her classmates before she once again spotted a white tuft of fur sticking out from under the buffet table. Hermione crawled quickly before diving under the black cloth covering the table only to discover the rabbit had disappeared again. Huffing, Hermione blew a lock of hair out of her face before lifting the table cloth to scan the hall once more. Grinning, she clambered to her feet and ran for the exit. The rabbit moved with a swiftness she had never seen in a Leporidae before. So entranced was she in her quest that she failed to notice that it was leading her away from the Castle Grounds and towards the Whomping Willow until a large, heavy branch swept her off her feet and into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione screamed and clung onto the gnarled bark as it tossed her about like a ragdoll. Getting purchase on the end of her wand she cast an immoblius and let out another loud scream as the tree stilled and sent her racing towards the ground. Taking a deep breath, to still her racing heart, Hermione carefully lowered herself to the ground before heading towards the tunnel she knew led directly to the Shrieking Shack. Why was the rabbit leading her there of all places?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dusting down her clothes and pulling a leaf from her hair, Hermione lit her wand before she carefully navigated her way towards the dilapidated building. Finding herself stood in the hallway Hermione frowned when she found herself completely alone. Maybe the rabbit hadn’t come this way. Just as she was about to head back to the castle a pair of hands covered her eyes making her scream in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax, Mione. It’s just me!” Fred said chuckling in amusement as she ripped his hands away from her face to slap him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fred Weasley! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Hermione cried, looking at him in disappointment, trying not to react to the spark of mischief that always seemed to make her pulse race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...what do you think?” Fred asked her with a wide hopeful smile as he slowly showed off his Mad Hatter Costume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had he known? Did Ginny tell him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look incredible! How...how did you know?” Hermione asked a little shocked to see him dressed as her literary counterpart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A white rabbit told me,” Fred said winking at her playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What else did this rabbit tell you?” Hermione asked, smirking softly as she reached up to straighten his hat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I should do this,” Fred replied as he lifted her chin before dipping his head, capturing her lips with his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sighed into the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Ever since Ron had made her cry after the Yule Ball, they’d been secretly meeting up around the castle. Hermione had never been to break the rules and yet, Fred lit a fire within her that burned so strongly that she would have broken every rule at Hogwarts to be with him. She wasn’t sure how many broom closets they’d wound up in when he would sneak out during her Prefect’s rounds. This, however, right here was different. More intimate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her off her feet and carried her up the rickety stairs with practised ease and into the large master bedroom. The lumpy mattress wasn’t the most comfortable of surfaces but it sure beat the bookshelves at the back of the Restricted Section. She could still feel the spine of Moste Potente Potions digging into her hip whilst his tongue drove her mad with lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to waste time, Hermione pulled at his clothes throwing them onto the floor as they continued to kiss fervently. Hermione felt like her body was on fire. Needing to touch more of him, she ran her hands up and down his naked chest marvelling at the strong wiry muscles rippling under his pale skin that was littered with thousands of tiny freckles that always seemed to remind her of the night sky full of stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Fred’s hands began wandering under the hem of her skirt and ghosting over her knickers the heavy sound of approaching footsteps had them springing apart in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Freddie?! You up there? Put your cock away mate. I’ve had a least five different people ask me where Mione is, and I can’t stall any further,” George bellowed up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her lips as Fred with a face like thunder opened the door and threw his shoe at his twin. George’s maniacal laughter filled the small shack. Straightening her clothes, Hermione smoothed down her hair before moving to assist Fred with his own costume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him, Mione. I swear...fuck!” Fred cursed as he tangled his fingers in her hair and began nibbling across her jaw and down her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione moaned softly as he continued to work her up into a frenzy. Her knickers were getting damper by the minute as they quickly forgot about George waiting downstairs until he thundered loudly up the stairs and threw the door open, a flirtatious look on his face as he chucked Fred’s shoe back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You little-” Fred growled as, shoe in hand, he took off after his laughing twin, chasing him out of the shack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione licked her swollen lips as she tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs. She made her way more successfully this time back to the Great Hall. She barely had time to breathe as for the rest of the night she felt like she was being pulled in all directions and plied with enough spiked pumpkin juice that the room was starting to spin out of control until she crashed into the one person she had been craving. Her pussy gushed with arousal as she breathed in the scent of him and by the look in his blue eyes, she wasn’t the only one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a surprise,” Fred whispered in her ear, groaning when Hermione pressed herself into his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was more than ready to leave as he led her up to the seventh-floor corridor stopping in front of the hideous tapestry that concealed the famed Room of Requirement. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Fred screw up his face in concentration whilst walking back and forth three times. The tapestry disappeared revealing a miniature-sized door. Hermione gasped and began rummaging in her pocket before pulling out the simple bronze key and the bottle of shrinking solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These were only supposed to be prompts but, it seems we’re going to need them,” Hermione said, feeling practically giddy when she handed him to potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mischievous wink was all she needed to see when the vial was plucked out of her hand. She watched with a curious air as Fred pulled the cork free, swallowing a large mouthful. Suddenly, he began to shrink until he was small enough to walk through the locked door. Hermione grabbed the bottle just before it hit the ground before following suit. The bottle slipped through her fingers clattering loudly, its contents pouring out onto the flagstone floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling, Hermione pulled out the key and unlocked the door. It swung open revealing the most mind-boggling and vivid replication of Wonderland Hermione had ever seen. Everything was upside-down and back to front and insanely colourful. There in the distance was the checkerboard where Alice finally defeated the Red Queen and to her left was where the Mad Hatter lived. Or should that be where Fred lived?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione felt overwhelmed that he would take her to the one place she had always wanted to escape to. Spinning around, Hermione flung her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses. She laughed loudly as she was spun around in circles. Taking Fred’s hand in his, Hermione began to run through Wonderland heading straight towards the large table already set for tea. Sitting Fred at the head of the table, she sat to his left and began pouring them tea, laughing when it fell straight through the cups and onto the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you never show this side of yourself to anyone else, Mi?” Fred asked as he lunged across the table to snatch back his runaway saucer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Habit, I suppose. Plus, Harry needs me to be focussed, not running around a make-believe world drinking tea out of saucers,” Hermione said honestly, sobering slightly in her merriment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that why you’ve been keeping me a secret?” Fred asked, looking serious for a moment as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me? You’re the one who’s been wanting to keep it a secret. Merlin’s tits, Fred. Do you know how awkward it is to have Ron keep looking at me with puppy-dog eyes whilst knowing that half an hour ago I was snogging his brother? He’d never forgive me for that. You know how he is,” Hermione said as her eyes welled up with unspent tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah maybe at first but after a while, he’d come around. Hermione, I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore. Every time I see you I just want to press you against a wall and snog you,” Fred replied with a heated gaze as his eyes took in her soft pink lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what I want right now?” Hermione asked him, suddenly feeling emboldened by his confession as she climbed across the table before sliding into his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione ran her fingers through Fred’s hair as their lips met. The feeling of his hands on her hips guiding her as she ground against his hardening cock sent sparks of intense heat directly to her core. Hermione moaned as he kissed down her throat whilst his fingers pulled down the zipper of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders revealing the soft white lace bra. She tipped her head back with a groan as he placed barely-there kisses across her collarbone as he cupped a breast and ran a thumb across her nipple. The way he stripped her of her clothing was sensual and sweet. Underneath that cocky exterior was a kind and caring man who treated her like she was the most precious thing on the Earth. Soon, all she could feel was him, and then she was seeing stars. The feel of him emptying himself inside of her was exquisite whilst surrounded by the sights and smells of Wonderland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk back to Gryffindor Tower, with both feeling, sated after their long, slow shag against the magical table, had them sporting matching grins as they tried to fix each other’s outfits. Stepping into the common room, the last thing they were expecting was to be met with Harry and Ginny wearing matching, knowing looks, whilst Ron glared at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ron asked ears a brilliant pink, looking like he was trying very hard to control his temper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell you what Ronniekins?” Fred asked in a sing-song voice as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair affectionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About you and Mione! Don’t you think you should have told me?” Ron said explosively as he shoved Fred away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sighed. Getting into an argument with Ron was definitely not something she wanted but it seemed that no matter what she did, they always ended up exchanging barbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did it ever occur to you, Ronald, that the world doesn’t revolve around you and that this has nothing to do with you, whatsoever?” Hermione snapped eyes flashing dangerously as she watched Harry try to calm down their friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re supposed to date me, not Fred!” Ron said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ron, but that is never going to happen. I care for you, I really do, but I’ve never seen you that way. I’m sorry that your feelings have been hurt but I never intended on hurting you. That’s why we’ve kept it a secret for so long,” Hermione explained looking apologetic as she tried to console him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re nothing more than a stuck up bitch! How many of my brothers have you fucked, huh?” Ron asked aggressively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Hermione could even react, she shrieked in horror as Fred reared back and punched Ron in the face, fracturing his nose. Ron’s hands instinctively went up to shield his bloody nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you ever talk to Hermione like that again, you inconsiderate shit!” Fred growled possessively as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and escorted her to the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks turned to months, and Hermione found herself wrapped up in a whirlwind of classes, exams, and passionate exchanges with Fred, whom she now proudly called her boyfriend. They were no longer concerned with what everyone else had to say. Even Umbridge couldn’t keep her spirits down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, watching Fred and George drop out of Hogwarts, without giving her a second thought, made her feel melancholy. Sat on her bed, surrounded by Crookshanks and her copy of Alice in Wonderland, she looked back on the day when he had gone all out to make Halloween truly special. Picking up her diary, she flicked through the pages, counting silently in her head. Hermione felt the colour drain from her face as she double-checked her calculations. She was late!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rushing over to her trunk, she rummaged through until she found what she was looking for. Ever since she’d told her mum she had a boyfriend, she’d been heavily stocked against every precaution. However, with the stress of exams, Hermione had thought that was the cause of her delayed period. Looking over her shoulder to ensure she was truly alone, she pulled out a Muggle pregnancy test. Sneaking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her, she hastily undid the wrapper after reading the instructions so many times she was sure she could recite them word for word. Pulling down her knickers and sitting on the toilet, she urinated over the spongy tip. Hermione placed it on the edge of the sink as she washed her hands. Three minutes. In three minutes her life could change forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like hours, she stared at the tiny indicator in horror. Hermione felt numb. Picking up the test, she wandered disorientated out of her room and down the corridor stopping outside of Ginny's room. Opening the door she was pleased to see her friend was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hermione! What's wrong? You look like you've just been told your Kneazle died," Ginny commented as she took in the pale face of her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ginny...I don't know what to do," Hermione said her voice barely above a soft whisper as she hurried over and sat herself down on Ginny's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With what?" Ginny queried looking confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With shaking hands, Hermione handed over the test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't understand. What is this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a Muggle pregnancy test. I missed my period," Hermione explained worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Ginny asked, looking shocked by what she held in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit!" Ginny said as she digested the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit, indeed," Hermione said in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>